


Give Me Twenty

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Punishment, Roleplay, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, Kazu. No one else's. You don't get to come -- not with me, not by yourself, not with anyone else -- until I say you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g_esquared](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=g_esquared).



> Originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/42126.html) for JE FQ Fest 2012. I had SO MUCH FUN writing this, and I'm so happy and thankful that it was so well-received by others but especially by Gee, my wonderful recipient.
> 
> Much of this was written at elfie's house, so thank you, elfiepike, for the cheerleading and A+ beta, and to elfie's roommate for the much-needed Xena breaks, and to Pastry the cat for being a cat.
> 
> This fic includes multiple instances of barebacking with no in-fic explanation or discussion; please assume they've discussed it before and they both know they're clean etc etc.

"So, how does it feel?"

Nino asks around a mouthful of rice, "What?"

Jun is getting fitted for his latest drama role -- a fresh-faced air force recruit -- and Nino has stopped by to bother him and eat his lunch before doing a talk show interview in the same building. There's an assistant buzzing around Jun, checking various parts of his camouflage field uniform, but he's not bothered by her, just keeps talking to Nino as he turns this way and that to accommodate her. "It's been a few days now, right?" he says, moving to the side and looking at Nino over his shoulder. "Are you starting to feel it?"

Nino's eyes go wide for just a second, and then he takes a huge bite from his bento and chews silently. For Nino, who is generally not very enthusiastic about eating, this means he's considering his words carefully before he says them. Jun waits patiently as the assistant checks the hems of his sleeves and the fit of the jacket around his shoulders.

Finally Nino swallows his mouthful and says, "I went drinking with Ohchan last night."

Jun blinks several times in quick succession. "Eh?" He's not quite sure what Nino is telling him, but he has an idea, and he doesn't like it.

The assistant straightens up and says, "I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san, but I'll need to make some adjustments on the jacket. Please, take a break with Ninomiya-san, and I'll be back in half an hour."

Jun strips off the jacket and hands it to her, leaving him in a white tank top, camouflage-patterned pants, and combat boots. He bows and thanks her, and when she leaves, he follows her to the door so that he can lock it behind her.

"Now," he says, turning back to look at Nino, "what were you about to tell me?"

Nino smiles impishly and says, "I'm really looking forward to this new drama of yours --"

"Don't fuck with me," Jun interrupts. "What about going drinking with Ohchan last night?"

Nino hesitates, but then he puts his chopsticks down and turns to face Jun fully. "We got drunk and went back to his place and had sex."

Jun stares. "And you came."

Nino stares back, defiant. "Yes."

For a long moment, Jun barely understands what Nino has just told him; he was prepared for this, but he didn't really expect it to happen. Now that it has, he's a little dumbfounded and very angry.

"Why would you do that?" he asks, doing his best to stay calm. He's unaware of what kind of face he might be making, but he can tell from Nino's startled expression that he must look furious.

Nino stands from his seat, ready to defend himself. "I didn't think you would get so upset --" He stops, backtracks, and says, "You never said I couldn't do it with _anyone_ , the rule was --"

"You knew what I meant!" Jun cuts in, voice rising. He breathes out in a huff and turns away, trying to gather himself before he really starts screaming. He feels betrayed, and feeling betrayed just makes him feel embarrassed. Was _he_ the one who misunderstood their agreement? Did he think it meant more than it actually did?

Nino appears at his side, quiet but too coy to be taken seriously. "Junpon," he says softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Nino's tone is too mischievous, his eyes too sharp, for Jun to believe him. Jun knows Nino absolutely meant to upset him, because Nino is trying to get something he wants. He's probably looking for a spanking, the manipulative brat, but Jun is too angry right now, too afraid that he might hurt Nino for real, and besides, playing into Nino's ridiculous mind games wouldn't be punishment at all.

He turns to face Nino and takes a step back. "Twenty push-ups," he says.

Nino's expression immediately goes from suggestive to incredulous. "What?"

"That's an order, Ninomiya."

Nino keeps staring until he sees that Jun is dead serious. "Okay," he says, "okay, okay," and he slinks down onto his knees on the floor, leaning forward to plant his palms shoulder-width apart. He does the first push-up without a problem, but Jun gives a _tsk_ and nudges Nino's calves with his boot. "Legs straight."

Nino grunts and locks his knees and drops down for another push-up.

"You can do better than that," Jun says as Nino comes back up. "I want to see your chin touch the ground."

Nino makes a noise of complaint, but he listens. The push-ups are harder now, and by the time he's five in, he's already straining.

"Back straight," Jun orders. "Fuck, Ninomiya, it's like you've never done this before."

Nino swears and grits his teeth, and on the next push-up he does his best to keep his back straight. He drops down into another one, and Jun, still displeased with his performance, steps closer to plant a foot on his back, right between his shoulder blades. He leans just enough weight on it to make Nino whine -- a breathless, wordless huff -- and he says, "You're almost halfway there. Don't give up on me now."

Nino does another two with his legs straight, back straight, chin down, Jun's boot digging into his back. By the time he's done with number ten, his arms have begun to shake with the effort of bearing his own weight as well as Jun's. Jun finally gives him a break and removes his foot, but as Nino rises up from his eleventh push-up, his back is starting to curve again.

Jun drops to one knee, and when Nino comes up from the twelfth, Jun smacks his ass, hard.

Nino yelps and jerks and almost falls on his face, saved only by his gymnast's reflexes. He looks at Jun over his shoulder, eyes wide, and Jun stares back placidly.

"Well?" Jun prompts. "Back straight, soldier."

Nino glares but turns back for number thirteen. When he comes back up, Jun smacks him again, over his thighs this time. Nino's knees buckle, and Jun smacks him again for that. Nino gives a hard, angry grunt of determination and dives into the fourteenth push-up.

Jun doesn't smack him this time, but instead runs his hand up Nino's thigh, working his fingers between them and pressing up against Nino through the denim of his jeans. Nino gasps and twitches but doesn't let it stop him from going into his fifteenth push-up, Jun's hand moving with him the entire time.

When he pushes back up, Jun's hand dips even further between his thighs. The angle is awkward, but it's worth it to hear the way Nino's breath hitches when Jun finds the bulge of his dick through the jeans and strokes. He's only half-hard, but Jun can feel him growing now that Jun is touching him.

"J," Nino protests, breathless.

"You have five more," Jun tells him.

Nino moans in distress but drops back down for his sixteenth push-up and doesn't complain as Jun's hands roam across his ass, his thighs, the front of his jeans. When he comes back up from the seventeenth, his back has started to hunch again, so Jun smacks his ass, then pinches his thigh when that makes him jump. Nino's arms are shaking so hard that he can barely push up from number eighteen. Jun snakes his hand down between Nino's thighs again to feel that he's fully hard now.

"J," Nino gasps again. There's sweat along his neck and temples and in the crooks of his elbows. "Jun, please --"

"You're so close," Jun says, squeezing hard and thrilling at the way it makes Nino shudder.

Nino whimpers and drops down into the nineteenth push-up. Jun inches closer and works his hands up under Nino's shirt, fingers tickling up along his ribs until Nino is exhaling only in high, breathy gasps, barely able to push up from the ground.

Jun finds his nipples and gives each one a gentle tweak. "One more," he says.

At the home stretch, Nino drops down into his final, twentieth push-up and comes back up from it like a champion -- and before he can move or speak or breathe a sigh of relief, Jun is on him, against him, framing Nino's legs with his own and pulling him up by his shoulders until he's kneeling and leaning back against Jun's chest. Jun keeps one arm around Nino's shoulders to hold him in place, and the other hand starts working Nino's cock through his jeans.

Nino yelps and squirms and gets nowhere. His arms are still shaking. "What," he's gasping, "Jun, what are you --"

Jun slaps his hand over Nino's mouth, cutting him off. Nino cries out against his palm and grips his arm, but he doesn't try to push him away, just holds on to him. Jun can feel how hard he is even as he tries to inch his hips back, but all that does is press him closer to Jun. It must hurt, Jun knows, but he doesn't let up, not until Nino is thrusting into his hand and crying beneath his palm and coming with a full-body jerk.

When he's done, Jun pushes him away and stands, dusting off his uniform pants.

Nino turns to look at him, aghast and still breathless. "What the hell! You know I have an interview right after this!"

"That was part of your punishment," Jun responds coolly. "Apparently you can't go without coming when I tell you not to, so I was just giving you what you want." He unlocks the door and opens it, gesturing in a clear invitation for Nino to leave.

Nino gets up on shaky legs and immediately groans in disgust as he adjusts the front of his jeans. "I can't go out there like this," he says, looking at Jun with pleading eyes.

Jun simply shrugs. "Maybe the next time you make a promise, you'll take it a little more seriously."

 

**day one.**

It takes a few days for Jun to calm down, but he does, and they renegotiate. They try again.

"So, are you ready to cooperate this time?"

"Mmhmm," Nino hums around Jun's cock.

"No games, right? You promise to obey?"

Nino makes a noise of affirmation and works his hand faster. Jun's dick is already wet from Nino's saliva, so that Nino's hand works smoothly as he strokes what his mouth can't reach. Jun sighs and stretches and works his fingers into Nino's hair.

"You're mine, Kazu," he tells Nino, tugging extra hard for emphasis. "No one else's. You don't get to come -- not with me, not by yourself, not with anyone -- until _I_ say you do." He looks down at Nino, kneeling between Jun's spread legs, looking back up at him with wide, clear eyes. He's listening so intently to Jun's voice even as he concentrates on what he's doing. Jun pets his hair and says again, " _Mine._ "

Nino moans his agreement, moving his hands to Jun's hips, and takes Jun to the back of his throat.

 

**day five.**

Jun is sitting at his dining room table and sipping from a glass of red wine when Nino finally emerges from the hallway. He's wearing a slinky, cream-colored dress that comes down to his thighs, clings to his hips, and shows off the way his waist has been shaped by the corset he's wearing underneath. He's also wearing dark stockings, and even a lacy bra equipped with falsies. He seemed a little overwhelmed when Jun handed him the package, but Jun never does anything halfway, and now he can see that it was all worth it. Nino even put on the lipstick Jun snuck in there -- a pale red, just enough to give Nino's lips some color and shine.

Nino strikes a seductive gravure pose, but when Jun keeps leering, he hunches uncomfortably, as much as he can in the restriction of the corset.

"You look amazing," Jun says.

Nino just shrugs, but he can't hide the way his cheeks have begun to glow. This is different from doing silly things on television, Jun knows. This is more personal.

Jun sets his wine glass down on the table and beckons for Nino to join him. When Nino is within reach, Jun pulls him onto his lap and is pleased by the way Nino keeps his legs closed like a proper lady. Jun gives his waist a squeeze, feeling the firm boning of the corset underneath, and runs his hands along the silky material of the dress, up Nino's stomach and then farther, to his chest. He gropes one of the falsies, and even though Nino can't possibly feel it, he bites his lip anyway, always such a talented actor. The lipstick, like everything else, is expensive, high-quality: it doesn't smudge.

"So pretty," Jun breathes, squeezing again when the words just make Nino blush harder. Jun changes directions, moving his hand down to Nino's thighs and skimming past the hem of the dress and onto his stockinged legs, then back up, under the dress, until he reaches the lacy tops of the stockings and then warm, bare skin. Nino can't help but shiver when Jun's fingers reach the silk panties; he's getting hard, and when Jun gives his growing cock a gentle squeeze, he breathes out in a surprised little " _Oh_."

It's been five days and Nino hasn't begged yet, but Jun thinks he can make it happen tonight.

"Ah, what's this?" he coos, squeezing again.

Nino lowers his gaze and sighs, "Matsumoto-san..."

That catches Jun off guard. He never told Nino to call him that -- he came up with it all on his own. Arousal courses through Jun like a drug, and he rewards Nino by pushing him onto his feet, his back against the table, and kicks the chair away so that he can kneel in front of him. Nino is fully hard now, his dick obvious and obscene through the dress, and Jun pushes the material up to his hips, slowly and deliberately, as if he's unwrapping an anticipated gift. When he leans forward to mouth at Nino through the panties, Nino responds with a high, breathy gasp, hands flying to grip the edge of the table behind him.

Jun eases the panties down next and licks a broad stripe up Nino's wet cock. "So pretty," he says again, "and such a good little slut."

Nino has his head tilted back, eyes closed, but when he hears that, he mumbles, "M'not a slut."

"Hm." Jun takes Nino into his mouth until Nino spreads his legs and gives a high-pitched keen. Jun pulls away and snaps the panties back into place. "Not a slut, huh?"

Nino starts to protest, but Jun is already up and turning him around, bending him over the table and holding him in place with a hand in his hair. With his other hand, he hikes the dress all the way up to Nino's waist, pulls the panties down to his thighs, and without warning, he lays a sharp slap over the bare skin of Nino's ass.

Nino yelps and jumps but doesn't try to get away, instead crying out in surprise, "Matsumoto-san!"

Jun spanks him again and keeps going, his hand still fisted in Nino's hair where Nino grips his wrist and cries out each time Jun's palm makes contact. Jun goes until Nino's ass is red and hot, and then he sucks on his middle finger to get it nice and wet before he works it slowly into Nino's hole.

"Matsumoto-san," Nino whimpers. His legs have begun to shake.

"You _are_ a slut," Jun says, starting to work his finger in and out. "I bet this isn't even enough for you. I bet you're just starving for my cock, aren't you?"

Nino jerks against the hold on his hair, nodding.

"I want you to beg me," Jun says. "If you're so fucking hungry for my cock, you should ask for it."

Without hesitation, Nino wails, "Please!" He bears down on Jun's finger and begs, "Please, Matsumoto-san, I want your cock!"

"Such a good slut," Jun whispers. He withdraws his finger and smacks Nino's ass one last time, then says, "Go get the lube." He untangles his fingers from Nino's hair and steps back, and when Nino stands up, he adds, "And don't fix your clothes."

Nino leaves and comes back in a rush, lube in hand, clothes still askew. He returns to stand in front of Jun, and for a moment Jun is struck by how beautiful Nino is like this: his lipstick is still perfect, but his hair is mussed and his eyes are wide, pupils blown. He's holding the lube out as if in offering, but Jun doesn't take it, just manhandles Nino back over the table.

He's palming Nino's ass again, marveling at how warm it is, when he hears Nino's voice, so quiet that he almost doesn't catch it: "I want to come."

For that moment, he doesn't even sound in character. Jun stops what he's doing and asks, "What did you say?"

Nino hesitates. Then, a little more loudly: "Matsumoto-san, please make me come."

"You don't have permission, remember?"

Nino's hand clenches around the lube, and he breathes out, "I'll do anything --"

"I know you will," Jun interrupts. He squeezes Nino's ass and says, "Now prepare yourself so I can fuck you."

Nino whines but does as he's told. He uncaps the lube and pours some onto his fingers, then reaches back, working one into himself. The angle is awkward but he doesn't complain, just does his best to open himself up for Jun, and before long he's rolling his hips with it, thrusting back against his own hand.

"More," Jun says, stroking himself as he watches. "I want to see you dripping for me."

He was right, earlier: Nino begs the entire time Jun is fucking him, until his voice gives out and all he can do is moan, but Jun doesn't give him what he wants. Jun has barely even gotten started.

 

**day eleven.**

They're a few episodes into the new drama now, and Nino has been stopping by every couple of days to have lunch with Jun and ogle the uniform. Today Jun's character is supposed to get into a fistfight with a fellow airman, so Jun is artfully disheveled when Nino arrives. They sit in Jun's dressing room and eat their bento lunches, chatting about _Himitsu_ filming later that evening and their plans for the weekend, and Nino's interest becomes apparent before long.

"Nice semi," Jun snorts, smirking into his coffee.

Nino glances down at the tent in his jeans and rolls his eyes, shifting in his seat. "I feel like I'm going through puberty all over again," he mutters.

Jun is barely able to contain his laughter. "A strong gust of wind, right?"

"Shut up, J, this is your fault. I don't know when you're planning on lifting the ban, but it better be soon because this is making me crazy."

Jun chews thoughtfully on a piece of prawn, drawing out Nino's anticipation for as long as possible. "I'll lift it whenever I feel like it," he says finally. Nino groans, and he adds, "Whenever I feel that you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson!" Nino squawks.

"I told you, Kazu," Jun tells him, smiling gently. "You're mine. You didn't seem to understand before, so I have to make extra sure you get it this time."

Nino really is like a teenager again; just the conversation has him going to the bathroom before he leaves so that he can calm himself down. But, although Jun would never tell him this, he's not the only one who's affected by their deal. Jun might be able to come whenever he wants to, but having that level of control over Nino, demanding so much of him and having Nino obey, not without complaint but without question -- that in itself is enough to make him crazy, too.

 

**day sixteen.**

They've passed the two-week mark, and Jun couldn't be more proud of Nino. They both have the evening off, so he invites Nino over after they wrap up _VS Arashi_ , and they drink and chat for a while before making their way to the bedroom. Jun takes a seat on the edge of the bed and scoots back until he's against the headboard, and he motions for Nino to come sit with him. Nino seems a little wary as he walks towards the bed, and then doubly so when Jun holds a hand up to stop him and says, "Undress first."

He obeys nonetheless, stripping out of his clothes and leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. He climbs onto the mattress and moves to kneel in front of Jun, between his splayed legs.

"C'mere," Jun says, reaching out for him.

They kiss for a while, until Nino has started to roll his hips, and then Jun orders him to turn around.

When Nino is situated, sitting cross-legged with his back to Jun, Jun reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lotion he set there earlier. He warms some up in his palms, and then he starts rubbing Nino's shoulders.

Nino immediately melts against him, sighing happily. Jun keeps massaging, seeking out knots and loosening them up. He finds a particularly tight spot behind Nino's left shoulder and starts to work on it, saying as he does, "You've been so good, Kazu. Do you know how long it's been?"

"Sixteen days," Nino answers immediately.

"Sixteen days," Jun echoes. "And you haven't come once. I'm proud of you."

Nino tilts his head back, shivering under Jun's touch. "Does that mean you're going to let me come now?"

Jun laughs quietly and doesn't respond. He works his way down from Nino's shoulders to his arms, and from there he moves around to Nino's nipples, pinching them softly. Nino breathes out in a gasp but doesn't protest, not even when Jun tips him back so that they're pressed together. From here Jun can see that just this has Nino rock hard, his cock flushed and standing upright, precome starting to leak from the tip.

Jun keeps tweaking Nino's nipples, until Nino writhes and gasps out, "J, I can't."

"Do you want me to stop?" Jun asks gently.

"I want to _come_."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want me to stop?"

Nino is silent, and then answers, very quietly, "No."

Jun smiles and bites gently into Nino's shoulder, enjoying the way it makes him whine. "How greedy you are," he purrs, and that pushes Nino's whine into a full-on moan. "I was going to jerk you off, but I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can trust you not to come if I so much as touch your dick."

"I won't," Nino protests, "I promise I won't, I just need --"

Jun tweaks his nipples particularly hard, startling him into silence, and whispers into his ear, "No, I don't even think I can fuck you. You're so desperate for it you'd come just from that, wouldn't you?"

Nino shudders at those words and whimpers, "Please."

Jun doesn't even acknowledge the plea, just pulls away from Nino's nipples and pushes at his shoulders. "Get on your hands and knees," he orders.

"If I do," Nino says, bordering on frantic, "will you let me come?"

"Hands and knees," Jun repeats, and adds a swat for good measure.

Nino obeys shakily and starts moaning as soon as Jun touches his hips to maneuver him into place. 

"Put your shoulders down," Jun says, "but keep your ass up. And keep your legs together, too." Nino does, and Jun unzips his jeans, pushing them along with his boxers far enough down his hips that he can reach his cock to lube it up with the lotion. He works some in between Nino's thighs as well, careful not to touch him anywhere else, and still, he sees one of Nino's hands start to wander downward.

"Stop it," he snaps, laying a sharp slap over Nino's hip. Nino jumps in place, and his hand shoots back up to clutch the sheets. "In fact," Jun says, capping the lotion and tossing it onto the pillows, "why don't you just keep your hands on the back of your head, so I know you're not doing anything you're not supposed to?"

Nino whimpers but complies, linking his hands together at the back of his head. His fingers are slotted together neatly, but as Jun begins to thrust into the soft, slick crevice between Nino's thighs, Nino's fingers clench and unclench sporadically. Jun fucks his thighs and watches, fascinated, as Nino's hands twitch with the effort of not touching himself.

He lasts for as long as he can, but when he's close, he says, "Kazu, I'm going to come on you, okay?"

Nino gasps back at him, " _Yes._ "

He pulls away from the warmth of Nino's thighs and begins to stroke himself with one hand; with his other, still slippery with lotion, he works one finger, then two, into Nino's hole, not going deep enough to touch his prostate but scissoring back and forth to spread him open. Nino groans at the intrusion, and that's when Jun comes, in messy stripes across Nino's ass and the backs of his thighs.

Nino clutches at his own hair and presses his face into the mattress to hide the noises he's making, and when Jun's come starts to drip down his thighs, he shudders and starts to roll his hips.

Jun tells him, "Go take a shower."

Nino's whole body tenses up. "Jun, _please_."

"Kazu." Jun leaves no room in his tone for argument. "Kazu, look at me."

Nino sits up and turns to obey, and Jun can see now that his face is flushed, and his eyes are so wet. Jun feels his chest tighten with guilt and gratification and love all at once, until all he can do is pull Nino to him so that he can kiss him deeply, the only way he can think of to show Nino what this means to him. Nino clings to him and kisses back, moaning into his mouth.

Jun pulls away and says again, "Now go take a shower."

When Nino gets off the bed, his legs are wobbly. Jun smacks his ass playfully and says, "I'll make dinner while you're in there."

Nino just groans in response.

"Kazu," Jun calls. Nino's already down the hall. "Don't jerk off! I'll know if you do!"

Nino wails back mournfully, "I _know_!"

 

**day nineteen.**

_What do you want me to do to you?_

Jun looks down at his phone, thumb hovering over the send button. They're on the train home, and it's late enough that the car isn't packed, but there are enough people around them that someone would definitely notice if two idols struck up a questionable conversation. Jun looks over at Nino, standing a few feet away with one arm raised to grasp the overhead handrail, his other hand busy playing some strategy game on his phone.

Jun hits send.

There's a second of delay, and then he can see the exact moment when Nino gets the message; he makes a face of mild surprise as his game is interrupted, and then his thumb moves over the touch screen to accept the message. He reads it once, and then again -- Jun can see his eyes flickering over the screen -- and then looks up at Jun, eyes wide. When all he gets from Jun is a friendly smile, he looks back down at his phone and types in a message.

A moment later, the mail arrives in Jun's inbox. _What?_

He types back, _After I give you permission to come, how would you like me to make it happen?_

Nino spends a long time staring down at the message, but he doesn't answer it.

Jun types, _Do you want me to blow you?_

After reading this one, Nino starts to blush, as if he's already envisioning it. Jun sends another message, but Nino doesn't look at it, pointedly staring out the train window.

"I think you got a text," Jun tells him.

Nino stares at him, terrified, and Jun can tell that he understands the meaning of Jun's words: it was an order. He sets his jaw and takes a breath and looks down at his phone.

_Or would you like me to fuck you? I could bend you over the couch and take you right there, before we even get to the bed. Or maybe even before that -- in the entryway I'll push you onto your hands and knees and just fuck you there._

Before he even finishes reading the message, Nino has started to squirm uncomfortably. By the time he's done, he's flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and has to reposition his bag over the front of his pants.

Jun's stop is next. He quickly types and sends another message -- _I want you to think about it until you get home_ \-- and when the train slows to a stop and the doors glide open, he spares only a brief hand-wave in Nino's direction before he walks off with the rest of the crowd.

When he glances back, he can see that Nino is watching him, dumbfounded, through the window. As the train starts moving again, carrying Nino out of view, Jun turns to leave the platform and types a final message.

_One more day._

 

**day twenty.**

Jun can tell that Nino's been thinking about this all day, because now, as Nino kneels at the foot of the bed and and starts to unbutton Jun's jeans, he's already trembling. Jun lifts his hips so that Nino can work his pants and boxers down, and then Nino pulls them all the way off, tossing them to the side where Jun's shirt, and all of Nino's clothes, are already gathered in a pile. Nino takes his time because he knows that's what Jun likes, but Jun can tell, from the way Nino periodically glances up at him, from the almost cautious way Nino is touching him, that he's waiting for something else.

He takes Jun into his mouth, immediately going as far as he can. He bobs up and down a few times until Jun's cock is wet, and then he uses his hand to stroke down towards the base. Jun works his fingers into Nino's hair and tugs a little, wanting Nino to be _here_ , with him, not thinking about what's going to happen later. He wait until Nino doesn't seem to have a single thought in his head other than taking as much of Jun's cock into his mouth as possible, and that's when he asks, "So, have you thought about how you want me to make you come?"

Nino moans, then hums a yes.

After another moment of petting Nino's hair, Jun asks, "What have you decided?"

Nino pulls off just enough to answer, "I want you to fuck me."

"What was that?"

" _Please_ fuck me."

Jun smiles and gently guides Nino's mouth back onto his cock. "Soon," he promises.

He lets Nino suck him off for a while longer, but when he feels like he's starting to get close, he makes Nino stop and orders him to go get the lube. Nino obeys, standing on shaky legs and retrieving the lube from the nightstand drawer. Jun pulls him up onto the bed and tells him, "Lie down, on your back -- here, like this, with the pillow under you."

When he lies down beside Nino, he even touches Nino's dick and lets Nino thrust into his hand a few times before he pulls away and uses that same hand, already slick with Nino's precome, to hold Nino's chin so he can kiss him. He holds Nino's mouth open and kisses him deeply and doesn't concede an inch of control, and by the time he's done, Nino has started moaning and squirming, his feet shifting restlessly against Jun's.

He lets go of Nino's chin and pulls back to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Nino pants. His eyes are wet, and he has trouble focusing on Jun. "Yes, please, _please_."

One more kiss, and then Jun gets up and situates himself between Nino's splayed legs. He takes the lube from Nino and works his fingers inside of him one by one, taking his time, stopping every now and then to rub a soothing hand over Nino's stomach or pet his hair when Nino starts to get too worked up and can't seem to catch his breath. He works until Nino is completely open for him, until Nino is completely undone -- his legs lying carelessly open, hands clutching the pillow beneath his hips, toes curling helplessly even as Jun carefully avoids grazing his prostate.

"I think you're ready," Jun says, but Nino is so far gone that the only thing he even acknowledges is the withdrawal of Jun's fingers.

When Jun pushes inside, Nino moans so loudly that he surprises even himself and slaps a hand over his own mouth, whimpering against his palm as Jun continues to thrust. Jun keeps his hands on Nino's knees, holding his legs apart, but when Nino finally gives in and reaches down to grasp himself, Jun snatches his wrists and pins them above his head.

Nino cries out, bereft. "But you said --"

"You can," Jun says, bending to kiss Nino, first his mouth, then the apples of his cheeks. "You can't touch yourself, though. I've given you permission to come, but you're still mine, Kazu, do you understand? I want you to come just from me."

"Jun," Nino gasps, pleading.

But Jun just tightens his grip. "I know you can," he says.

And then he starts fucking Nino in earnest. He keeps one hand grasped tightly over Nino's, not because he doesn't trust Nino not to do his best but because at this point Nino is so desperate he might not even be able to control himself.

Just getting fucked like this has Nino crying out, but when he outright wails and tightens his thighs around Jun's hips, that's when Jun knows he's found the right angle. He keeps going at it, spurred on by the rough, gasping quality of Nino's voice as he gets more thoroughly fucked than he has in recent memory. He's gripping Jun's hand with his fingers, squeezing Jun's waist with his legs, and it doesn't take very long at all before his whole body goes taut and his mouth opens in a surprised, silent O -- and then he's convulsing, mewling, coming in spurts across his belly and chest. Jun fucks him through it, through every last wave, until Nino is reduced to a quivering, sobbing mess.

And Jun keeps going.

Nino's sobs turn to breathy gasps as Jun unhands him and bends to kiss him again. Nino links his ankles at Jun's back and clutches at Jun's shoulders, and when he moans directly into Jun's mouth, that's when Jun comes.

Afterwards, Jun pulls out and immediately replaces his dick with his fingers. Nino is sticky and wet inside from Jun's come, and it's easy for Jun to get two fingers in and pressed up against Nino's prostate before Nino even realizes what's going on. He jerks and cries out and doesn't put up a fight at all, just lies there twitching and panting as Jun continues to massage his prostate.

Without removing his fingers, Jun makes his way down the bed to take Nino into his mouth. Nino helpfully positions his legs over Jun's shoulders, gently works his hands into Jun's hair, and keeps moaning as Jun keeps working him from the inside and out. His voice forms words as he grows hard again, and then picks up in speed as he nears his second orgasm, until it's nothing but a constant, hoarse stream of "Jun, yes, please, Jun, Jun --"

And then he comes again, screaming and thrusting into Jun's mouth as Jun sucks him down, fingers still working furiously inside of him.

And Jun keeps going.

Before long Nino yelps and tries to pull away, but he's too weak to fight Jun off. Instead he cries out, "Jun, please, I can't -- it's too much --"

Jun pulls back to ask, "Do you want me to stop?"

Nino sobs, " _No._ "

Jun crooks his fingers again, licking the head of Nino's cock, and smirks at the way it drives Nino into a wail. "It's been twenty days, Kazu," he says, using his free hand to pump Nino's cock even as Nino tries futilely to twitch away from him. "You've got a lot to make up for."

 

**day one.**

The next morning, Jun wakes up first and decides that he can afford to spend a few minutes watching Nino sleep. Nino is swaddled in blankets and breathing deeply, but he slowly begins to stir, as if Jun's watchful gaze is pulling him from his dreams. He finally opens his eyes and has to rub at them with the heel of his palm before he seems capable of recognizing anything.

He sees Jun and mumbles out a "G'morning" before dropping his face back onto his pillow.

Jun works his hand through the layers of blankets until he finds the bare skin of Nino's shoulder blade. He rubs his fingertips over the sharp curve of it, and his heart sings at the way Nino hums appreciatively and wriggles closer to him. He bends to lay a kiss behind Nino's ear, over his temple, under the dark fan of his eyelashes, and he asks quietly, "How do you feel?"

Nino takes a moment to think about it and says, "Like I came my fucking brains out last night. How do _you_ feel?"

Jun can't help but smile. "Lucky."

"Gross," Nino mutters, screwing up his face in mock disgust. "You can take away my orgasm privileges for a month, but I won't stand for sappiness."

Jun grins and tugs Nino into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're mine, remember? You don't get a choice."

Nino's only response is a noise of disdain, but he accepts the hug, snuggling deeper into the blankets and Jun's arms.

They lie there for a few minutes in happy silence. Jun is pretty sure Nino has almost fallen back to sleep when he says, "So, Kazu." He waits for Nino to open his eyes and look blearily up at him before he asks, "Do you think you're ready to try forty days this time?"

Nino groans loudly and does his best to kick Jun off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some DVD-style commentary for the push-up scene [here](http://kinoface.dreamwidth.org/36217.html?thread=136057#cmt136057). :D


End file.
